hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Koopas
' Koopas' represent a consistent group of turtle-like creatures. There are many different types of Koopas, the best-known of which are the Koopa Troopas, are the only species who live in the planet named Koopatrops, the darkest planet of the Multiverse. Most Koopas seem to operate in a hierarchy-based grouping system. Bowser is the leader of the Koopa Troop, which has invaded Mushroom Kingdom many times and has control over most of the Koopas in the Mario series. Many of these same Koopas are members of ths Koopa Troop and have different tasks in the organization based on the abilities of their particular class. For example, Koopa Troopas tend to be assigned as basic foot soldiers alongside Goombas due to their lack of special abilities, while Magikoopas are often given advisory roles due to their magical abilities and gift of foresight. However, not all Koopas are allied with Bowser. Some Koopas, such as the Koopa Troopas of Koopa Village, live peacefully inside the borders of the Mushroom Kingdom, while others, such as Koopa the Quick in Super Mario 64, simply hold no allegiance and operate independently. Boom Boomhttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Koopa_(species)&action=edit&section=2 edit Boom Booms are a Koopa species similar to Bowser's. Booms Booms are very large and most have spikes on the back of their shells. The only difference seems to be the connected plastron (the underside of the shell) that Boom Booms have. They have huge arms, which they use to attack by flailing them. Members of this species include Boom Boom and a female Boom Boom named Pom Pom. They appear in boss battles in games like Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario 3D Land, New Super Mario Bros. U, New Super Luigi U and Super Mario 3D World. Bowser's specieshttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Koopa_(species)&action=edit&section=3 edit Not much is known about the species of Koopa to which Bowser belongs. The exact name is also unknown; the members are most often simply referred to as "Koopas," with the Perfect Edition of the Great Mario Character Encyclopedia (「パーフェクト版マリオキャラクター大事典」) simply grouping the members of Bowser's Royal Family under a group known as Bowser's Group (「クッパ系」).[4] The only known members in the games are Blue Bowser, Bowser, Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, and the Koopa Kids. The unique feature of this species is that the belly is covered by plates (possibly the plastron) detached from their shells, that are spiked and cover only their backs and not the whole body. However, when they duck into their shells, the flesh between the belly plates and the rear shells is no longer visible, as if the shells featured a fully attached plastron. Like the very similar Boom Booms, members of this species of Koopa stand upright, and are typically much larger than most types of Koopas upon reaching adulthood. Even as a child, Bowser Jr. is almost as tall as a full-grown Koopa Troopa.[5]. However, Lemmy Koopa is actually almost as small as Toad[6] while his younger brother Larry is bigger in size[7][8], showing that some variability in size exists among Koopas belonging to Bowser's species. These Koopas are known for their strength, sometimes the ability to breathe out flames, and durability, even as children, as well as magical powers; they typically are the leaders of the Koopa race. Koopas belonging to Bowser's species do not have a beak, instead having a fleshy muzzle, and some also have horns. Shigeru Miyamoto initially intended for Bowser to look like an ox, hence a few of the physical characteristics, such as the horns. Koopeleonedit Koopeleons are a rare and unique variant of Koopas that live in the Toadwood Forest in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. A Koopeleon resembles a Koopa and chameleon hybrid with a blue shell, green skin, large eyes, and a long curled tail. Koopeleons have the ability to turn invisible, a survival mechanism that allows them to hunt unsuspecting prey. Gold Koopaleons are practically the same thing, but live inside Thwomp Volcano and have an extremely high defense. ; Other Koopeleon species * Gold Koopeleon Lakituedit Lakitus are bespectacled Koopas who ride clouds through the skies, and which can occasionally be found snorkeling in water and hiding behind walls or in pipes. Unlike most Koopa species, they do not have snouts or beaks, but flat faces; their shells are also unique in their circular patterning. To attack, Lakitus typically throw unlimited numbers of Spiny Eggs at their opponents, and some will also dangle 1-Up Mushrooms from fishing poles to lure their targets closer. ; Other Lakitu species * Aqua Lakitu * Calm Lakitu * Commander Lakitu * Dark Lakitu * Fishin' Lakitu ** Fishin' Boo *** Calm Fishin' Boo * Glam Lakitu * Lakipea * Lakitu King * Lakitu R * Lakitu in a Pipe * Lakitufo * Thunder Lakitu * Wall Lakitu Magikoopaedit A Magikoopa as seen in Super Mario 3D World : Main article: Magikoopa Magikoopas (referred to as Koopa Wizards in the Super Mario World television series) can cast spells and fly on broomsticks. They are generally considered to be high-ranking members of the Koopa Troop. They wear glasses and wizard's garb: typically blue robes and hats, though Magikoopas specializing in different forms of magic sport different colors. Aside from their heads, which have slightly larger beaks than those of their normal counterparts, little is known about the Magikoopa's external structure due to their robes ; Other Magikoopa species * Dark Magikoopa * Gray Magikoopa * Green Magikoopa * Magifoofa * Purple Magikoopa * Red Magikoopa * Toady ** Solo Toady * White Magikoopa * Yellow Magikoopa Mechakoopaedit : Main article: Mechakoopa Mechakoopas are mechanical enemies that bear a slight resemblance to Bowser. They can breathe small fire and walk with a wind-up mechanism. They follow Mario and others, unlike other enemies, and Mario and others stun them by jumping on them. There, Mechakoopas can be held and thrown, but they eventually recover and move again. Rocky Wrenchedit Rocky Wrenches' Koopa-like appearance in Super Mario Bros. 3. : Main article: Rocky Wrench Rocky Wrenches are enemies and pop out of manhole covers on airships at random. They were initially a type of Koopa during Super Mario Bros. 3,56 but they have been portrayed as a related species of Monty Moles as of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Snooze-A-Koopaedit : Main article: Snooze-A-Koopa Snooze-A-Koopas (also known as Snooza Koopas) are bizarre-looking Koopas encountered by Mario in the game Super Mario Sunshine. Snooze-A-Koopas have flippers instead of hands or feet and walk on all fours; they are also quite large and have a shell with a Yoshi Egg-like pattern on it. They spend much of their time sleeping, but they can be violent when provoked. Spikeedit A Spike in Super Mario 3D World : Main article: Spike Spikes are small Koopas who either stand still or walk around. When Mario or an ally of his comes by, however, Spikes throw spiked balls to harm the character. More specialized variants, such as Snow Spikes and Stone Spikes, also exist and throw their namesake projectiles instead of spiked balls. ; Other Spike species * Clubba ** Dark Clubba ** White Clubba * Mad Spike * Shiny Spike * Snow Spike * Stone Spike Spinyedit A Spiny in New Super Mario Bros. 2 : Main article: Spiny Spinies (Japanese トゲゾー Togezō) are four-legged Koopas known for their spiked shells. They appear to have a symbiotic relationship with Lakitus, another Koopa variant which throw Spiny Eggs at their opponents. ; Other Spiny species * Big Spiny * Dark Spiny * Ice Spiny * Sad Spiny * Sharpea * Shiny Spiny * Sky-Blue Spiny * Spike Blop * Spikey ** Oerlikon ** Spikester * Spiny Egg * Spiny R * Spiny Shroopa * Thorny Fishin'_Lakitu_(Mario_Kart_7).png|Lakitu 220px-Magikoopa_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png 250px-Spike_-_Mario_Party_10.png Koopa_Troopa_SMBU.png SpinyWii.png 200px-NewMechaKoopa.jpg KoopaTroopaMerch.png Lakitu_colouring_book.png Hammer_Brother..png Hammer bro colouring book.png 1200px-Chargin'_Chuck_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World (1).png Koopas.png BummBumm.png SMP_Pom_Pom.png Koopatropa.png 968px-Kamek-2D.svg.png 735px-Hammer-Bro-2D.svg.png cindy_and_pom_pom_by_mysteregamingyt_ddenxsb-pre.png|Pom pom Category:Characters Category:Enermies Category:Koopas Category:Species